Vain
by Kalims
Summary: Between childhood's fantasies and real life.


**Vain**

_At the age of five, Will never refused an escort from her mother to bed. In fact, it might have been the only way for Susan to persuade her daughter to go to sleep. The redhead was always an energetic, incredibly bouncy little girl. Loved by her surroundings of friends and family, Will was the happy-go-lucky child, and always pampered in her mother's heart._

"_Good, honey. Now hop on." Susan smiled down her daughter as the kid climbed the bed and hurried to get under the sheets, surprising her Mom. Usually, Will wouldn't go down without a fight._

_As if she noticed her mother's shock, the browned eyed cutey beamed widely. "You promised me a bedtime story last time." She reminded. "'Each time you rest silently in your bed, I'd tell you a bedtime story'." Will quoted her mother's words. Susan laughed as she ruffled gently her daughter's red hair._

"_Have I said that? Well, I'll have to keep my promise, of course. Tell me, baby, which story do you want me to tell you?" The young mother asked amused by her daughter's expression that meant deep thinking. _

_Will didn't know which story she wanted. The Sleeping Beauty? No, that kiss part still made her blush, thus, made her Mom laugh at her. Snow White? Her mother wouldn't agree; the last time the child heard the story she absolutely refused to eat apples. Peter Pan? Well, she was still waiting for him to show up. No need to boost her impatience._

_So what would it be?_

"_Well? What did you chose?" Her mother asked hastily. Will had sure gotten her impatience from someone._

"_Um," The redhead considered in her head a lot of options. But suddenly, and idea came to her mind that was greater than any fairy story. "Could you tell me a story about me?"_

_Completely taken aback, Susan bemusedly raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "A story about you?" She asked confused._

"_Yeah. A me-centric story." Will cheered. The woman had to admit to herself that it was a quite fascinating idea–no harm of creating a story that talked about Will. Susan smiled at this._

"_What a wonderful idea, baby girl. Okay, so let me think. Where do I start . . . where do I start . . ."_

"_You–You can start by me having super powers." Will suggested hopefully._

"_Oh, yes!" Susan agreed loudly and joyfully, making her kid giggle and smile. "Once upon a time," the mother began as the child listened carefully, totally gleeful to perceive the future that her mother had made for her, "there was a teenage girl. Her name was Willy and–"_

"_Mom!" Will cried. "I'd be a big girl! My name won't be Willy." She pouted in a way that made Susan almost burst out laughing._

"_How silly of me." The mother said sheepishly. "Her name was Will." She corrected as the redhead contently listened on. "She had the biggest brown eyes and the most beautiful smile in the world. She was unique–in more than a way. You know how? She was a super-girl! Always protecting lives and saving the world from darkness and evil."_

Her blast hit the rocks on top of the hill and it shattered them into no small pieces. She saw as people screamed and hurried away, while the warriors on horses tried to avoid getting hit by the large pieces.

"Will!" Caleb shouted at her. "What have you done? Are you going nuts!" He was more than angry with her, and he had all the right to. She almost killed the Rebels. But the redhead didn't mean for it to happen. She was aiming at the dragon above, not the stones.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to–" She frantically tried to apologize as looked up to meet his dangerous, venomous gaze.

"I've never met anyone who goes to a war not knowing how to fight!" He spat furiously. "You could've at least been responsible and stayed home. You're not just useless here; you're freaking harmful! Leave before you kill anyone. Go away from here, Will!" Caleb shouted at her before he turned his attentions to the attacking enemies.

The Leader stared at the scene silently for a while, and then she realized that the brunet warrior was having a hard time fighting against four guards all at once. She took one step forward, deciding to help Caleb. But before she could strike or move any further, the green eyed guy caught her and he snapped at her without hesitation.

"No! Don't get any closer. I'm better off without your _help."_ He yelled as she felt the sting of fresh hot tears in her eyes. Yes, she'd messed up more than one time before, but that didn't mean she wasn't trying her best–trying to protect lives and save the world. "Leave!" His voice broke through her skull again as he stabbed a guard and gave her a dismissive, scornful look. "Can't believe how you've been chosen to be the Leader."

"_Is super-me loved and popular, Mommy?" Will asked sweetly and ever so skittishly._

"_Of course, baby. Everybody loved super-Will. A lot of people wanted to be like her and she had a lot of friends." Susan told her. Unconsciously to her, she was almost telling her daughter the future the mother had wished for her. Unconsciously, she believed the story as much as Will did._

"_Did she have best buddies? You know, buddies who knew her true identity?" The five year old inquired expectantly. She hugged her stuffed frog closer to her body as her mother nodded._

"_Yes she had, Will. She and her best buddies made a very tight group. They shared everything and were like sisters to each other." Susan was encouraged to continue when her daughter's eyes sparkled. "They were inseparable, and nothing ever managed to break their bond."_

"_Best friends forever!" Will giggled._

"_Exactly. They were the best pals with a friendship that lasted forever."_

"Will, please sit down. You're making an exhibition out of yourself." Cornelia remarked rather disdainfully as she looked around her, like she was making sure nobody she knew was here to catch the Earth Guardian hanging out with _her_.

"Aw, come on, Cornelia." Will laughed, ignoring the blonde's hurting behavior. "It's Irma's birthday! Can't I be a little crazy the day Irmy turns sixteen? Huh?" She jerked her head to her right and fixed her eyes on Irma. Grinning widely, she asked her, "Isn't that right?" She didn't wait for the brunette to reply as she blew another balloon and kicked it in the air.

"Not in a public place, Will." Taranee grumbled to the redhead in a low voice.

However, the older girl preferred another tactic. "What?" She said loudly. "It's a party; it's supposed to be fun." She pointed out. She was about to make another paper-crown, but then she saw the ruthless, cold and rebuking stares of her friends and stopped what she was doing, though she did frown at them. "Why are you acting like that? It doesn't matter what you think. Ask the birthday girl if she were bothered or not." She said defensively.

"Will," the redhead froze once she heard her other friend finally talking. Her voice was a mixture of awkwardness and annoyance. "Please stop. You're embarrassing me."

Brown eyes went to the right, and what she saw was an uncomfortable-looking brunette who was sinking in her seat with her hand timidly covering her face. Will's heart sank in her chest and she felt the heavy lump in her throat.

"Oh," her voice trailed off. She felt unbelieving disconcerted and nervous seeing her friends so shamed of her. She swallowed, not knowing what to say or do. Quite diffidently, Will uneasily shifted from foot to foot as she stared at the ground. "I . . . I'm sorry. I-I didn't know I was . . . annoying you guys in any way."

"Doesn't matter." Irma muttered bitterly. "Just sit down and take that stupid hat off your head." The teen immediately obeyed, not wanting to cause further discomfort to her friends. Wordlessly, she stayed in her place though inside of her, she was the most agitated.

When she'd moved to Heatherfield, she didn't have any friends. She was lonely in school, never went on social events or such things. She stayed home most of the time. But then, something miraculous and magnificent happened: the Heart chose her.

By chosen her, it introduced her to her team. Four girls, four friends. Will, although knowing they teamed up because of their mission, had saw hope in them. She saw her wish taking from in four, best friends. And she cared for them with all of herself.

But apparently, it was only her who considered their relationship more than being colleagues. Apparently, they were still hanging out with her because they were obligated.

It seemed that she was the only one who thought they had a friendship that would last forever.

_The redhead yawned before she quickly covered it with a cough, knowing that her mother would force her to sleep of she found out she was drowsy and drained. Will, despite being a five year old with a feisty character, never really liked to stay up for long. But in this case, she was willing to defy her body and herself just to hear till the end of the story._

"_Are you tired already, young lady?" Susan asked amusingly._

"_No." Will quickly answered. "Of course not." She assured sheepishly._

_The elder rolled her eyes but laughed at her daughter's antics. "Do you like the story so far?" She saw her daughter nod robustly, her head going up and down._

"_Yes, very much. But . . ." Will's cheeks turned as red as her hair as she looked away from her mother's face. "Shouldn't . . . isn't . . ." She debated in her mind whether she should say this or not. Every princess had a knight on a white horse. Every heroine had a superman who held her hand in a battle. Shouldn't she have one, too?_

"_What is it?" Her mother asked when Will took too long to answer, being lost in thoughts. The kid swallowed and, still looking away, she said:_

"_Shouldn't super-me have . . . be with somebody? I m-mean a b-boy. You know?" She slowly shifted her gaze to meet her mother's, but she immediately regretted as she found on the woman's face the biggest smirk she'd ever seen._

"_Wilhelmina Vandom!" Susan laughed, raising a skeptical, humorous eyebrow as she stared down her daughter. "I thought you didn't like kissing."_

"_We don't have to kiss!" Said Will as her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of crimson. "But it's just that all the big girls have boys." She explained herself awkwardly._

_Her mother's smirk turned into an approving grin. "You're right, Willy. Okay, so let me continue. Will had met a young gentleman, with brilliant eyes and a loving smile." Susan began as the child slowly started to recover from the embarrassment and listened carefully and attentively. "He always gave her flowers, red flowers to match her flaming hair. He kiss–uh, hugged her every day."_

"_Super-me still liked being cuddled?"_

"_She liked to be cuddled and her boy liked to cuddle her."_

"_They were in love?" Will said slowly as she stepped into a delicate zone._

"_Oh yes." Susan nodded. "Very much in love. At the beginning, it started as a crush, but then it turned deep and true."_

"_He knew about her biggest secret?" Will rubbed her eyes as she added. "About her being super?"_

"_Yes, she'd revealed herself to him. He wasn't scared or mad. On the contrary, he thought she was special. The boy was a hundred percent behind her and supported her in her adventure. Of course, promising that he wouldn't ever give her secret away."_

"_He really loved her, didn't he?" Will dreamily inquired. Susan chuckled._

"_Yes, he loved her, in every sense. And she loved him. They'd met when they were young, and they stayed together ever since."_

Heart pounding and tears forming, she said. "But I've told you . . ." She stopped herself once she heard that her voice was utterly broken and shaking. She stared right into his blue eyes, hoping to find some kind of understanding or encouragement.

She didn't. "I-I've told you I have a lot to do. The war in Meridian, my duty to Candracar . . . you know there's nothing I want to do as much as being with you, hanging out with you, but . . . I can't ignore my duty."

"It's not just that." The difference between the strength of their voices was completely apparent. "Yes, it has something to do with it. I'm sick and tired of sharing the burden of your duty with you. I want a normal life, with a normal girlfriend."

"That wasn't your opinion before!" Will cried as she disbelievingly heard his words. "You said you were okay. You thought I was unique."

"B-But I've never thought it'd go that far. Seriously Will, I'm just fed up. Plus, as I was saying before, it's not all just because of the Guardian thing. It's also because I . . . I just don't have feelings for you anymore." He paused a little when he saw the redhead burst into tears. "Will, we're sixteen. It was just a crush and we've been in relationship, as simple as that. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"We've _b-been_ in . . . a relationship?" Will asked stuttering. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe any of this. The guy, whom she had fallen in love with, just said that everything they had was a mere crush. The guy, whom she had trusted over her secret, was fed up with it–and with her. The guy, whom she thought would spend the rest of her life with, was ending this.

"Yes, Will." Matt turned around, but his voice still projected clearly and devastatingly. "We have _been _in a relationship. Now, it's over between us."

"_But let's not forget about school." Susan gave Will a look. "Even super Will needed to study."_

_The redheaded little girl groaned, but she accepted indifferently. "It's hard for super-me to be good at school, because she's always out there saving people."_

"_True, but Will was smart." Susan noted proudly. "And big girls know how to arrange and organize their time. Will especially did it very well. She was one of the best in her school. She was good in everything, and the teachers loved her a lot."_

"_Was . . . her Mommy proud of her?" Will's question made Susan look distinctly at her kid and, gently, she put a hand on her head and caressed her hair._

"_Her mother was always proud of her. Super Will and her Mom had a strong relationship. They never fought."_

"_Super Will was definitely stupid if she yelled at her mother." The redhead remarked. Her mother was the most important person in the world to her. She would never ever even think about getting mad at her. She'd put her entire happiness away if it'd make her Mom satisfied._

"_So school and home were perfect, right?"_

"_Whenever Will was tired of her missions, she'd go home where she would rest and play with her Mommy." Susan reassured._

"You've got to be kidding me!" Will stood up, looking at the paper in her hand with furious eyes. This teacher was one hell of an idiot.

"Sit down, Will." Dean told. "This is your grade. If you don't like, than you should've had studied harder."

"I studied till my eyes popped out! I've worn my ass out for this test–"

"Behave, Will!" Dean demanded as some of the students chuckled. The redheaded teen didn't pay them much mind as she faced her professor angrily.

"I deserve a better grade!"

"You got an F. End of the story." Dean answered, irritating her. "Now sit down. Susan will hear of this."

Oh, no, that was it. "_Susan_?" She said between clenched teeth. It was bad enough that her entire school knew about them dating, did he have to humiliate her in class by saying her name?

"Yes. When we meet again, I'll tell her about your behavior in class."

"When they meet again! Ha ha ha!" Uriah and the rest of the class laughed. Will's face reddened in embarrassment. The bastard Dean, he'd made her mother sound like a Goddamn whore!

"Re-correct my paper. I must get a higher grade." She said as she tried to change the subject, because deep down, she'd started to think that her mother really was a whore. Oh, how she hated her.

"I've already corrected your paper, and you've got it. Now sit down and be quiet." His voice was dangerous enough. Will knew there was no point of fighting again. Groaning, she sat in her sit, cursing in her mind.

"He's already ordering you like a father!"

"You're mother doomed you, didn't she?"

The redhead ignored the comments. She'd gotten used to them. She'd gotten use to feeling dishonored and ashamed of her Mom. She'd gotten used to hating going home. She couldn't believe that when she was little, she'd used to like resting home and playing with her Mommy . . .

_Will yawned yet again. Susan smiled at this and kissed her daughter on the forehead before she got up. "End of the story."_

"_Whoa . . ." Will drowsily said. "So super Will lived happily ever after."_

"_She sure did." Susan nodded. "Now, to sleep young lady. You've stayed up long enough." Will didn't even protest as she closed her eyes peacefully. Susan smiled satisfyingly as she made her way to the door._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, Willy?" Susan stopped and looked over her shoulder. Will still had her eyes closed, but she was smiling widely as she asked._

"_You really believe I could turn out like super-me?" This story was listed among Will's favorites, if not THE favorite. It was a story about herself–about her future, her dreams and ambitions. Will had always wanted glory and happiness–she lived for glory and happiness. This little story concluded all of her dreams and she wished, just wished, that she could really live it._

_Her lips drew a yet bigger smile as her mother spoke the words that completely charmed her. The words the she'd treasure from now on._

"_Willy . . . I think you're going to be a great person."_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So . . . the italic writing is set in the past. The normal writing is the present time. Susan told her daughter about a possible future for her, and her entire life turned out to be in vain.<strong>

**Yeah, how uncalled for and dark of me? I know ;D**

**Hope you all enjoyed :)**


End file.
